


Dude, skinnydipping?

by ashesofdarksouls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Blade, Bubbles - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, Gabriel - Freeform, M/M, Ocean, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam - Freeform, bath tub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesofdarksouls/pseuds/ashesofdarksouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is left alone in his ultimately-too-small bath tub, complaining about the floor. That until a certain Trickster-not-so-Trickster appears.. A BIT OF FLUFF, DRABBLE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude, skinnydipping?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first Sabriel fic/drabble and also the first post on AO3. Feel free to leave kudos :> Also, tell me what fics you want. Maybe give me a prompt? THANKIESSS. :o3  
> -Delia

Sam was desperately trying to fit in the bath tub, which was currently overflowing, causing soap bubbles to inhabit the whole floor. He sighed, trying to move slower so that he doesn't spill half of the water on the cheap parquet. Ａｇａｉｎ. Anyway, who the fuck puts parquet in a bathroom? Sam was just thinking about the utterly wrong sense of esthetics the owner could have, when he heard a flutter of wings in the bathroom.   
He flipped, making the soapy liquid invade the crappy wood beneath him. Fuck. He tried to calm down, sensing his blazing red cheeks. He was thinking he'd find Castiel, but he was shocked to see the Trickster. And even worse (or is it better?), the creature looked even more in shock.   
Sam quickly gathered himself enough to cough lightly. The Trickster was blushing. Hard.  
"Um.. Hello Sammykins", he said. Sam only widened his eyes. He was desperate for a knife, even if he knew it wouldn't have any effect on the demi-god. "Huh, calm down.. Look, I know it's a really dumb and surprising situation we're in, but I can explain. Though I cannot guarantee you will believe me when this is over." Sam could feel the Trickster's gaze burning a hole on his chest and started wondering how it'd feel be touched by him. He slightly shook his head, shoving the thought in the back of his mind.   
The hunter nodded, answering a mute question, and let the creature have his speech.   
"First of all, don't completely forget that wonderful thought of yours", he said. The tall man's face reddened. "Secondly, I'm not a trickster, I've been desguised as one." Before Sam could ask any stupid question, the shorter man spoke: "Now, I know you're wondering what kind of impossible creature I am, and I am here to answer your question."   
An angel blade fell from the fake-trickster's right hand, dropping on the parquet, shortly being covered by soft bubbles. The hunter's mouth dropped in shock and something more the other man could describe as... admiration?   
"What's your name?" Sam managed to mumble.   
"Gabriel. They call me Gabriel."   
The man shifted, a shiver going down his spine. "You? The Archangel? A bit impressive, I can say."   
Gabriel laughed; a genuine laugh, Sam could tell. "Says the one in a soapy bath tub."  
Sam straightened his back. "Which gets me to the whole point, Ｇａｂｒｉｅｌ. Why did you show up now and HERE?" he snapped.   
The angel looked a bit stressed. "Uh, you see, kiddo. I am your guardian angel.. Kinda like Cas is Dean's. Well, without the whole eyefuck routine but you get the point. So, that means I am the first one to hear your prayers and and the one responsible of helping you out."   
Sam grimaced. "Do you think I was ｐｒａｙｉｎｇ in a bath tub?" When Gabriel didn't answer, he started laughing. "Dude, cool. Yeah, I might have been thinking about you, but I wasn't praying. Well, more or less."   
Had he not been an angel, Gabriel would have asked what was he talking about. But he ｋｎｅｗ. So he snapped his fingers and zapped him and Sam-a-lam in a cute little pool. Well, pool; the Atlantic, what was the difference? The archangel grabbed Sammich's chin [oh how he loved those nicknames!] and pressed a chaste kiss on the man's lips. When the hunter's eyes shot open, only to look into the deep, chocolate eyes of the angel, Gabriel couldn't take it anymore...  
\----  
"Dude, skinnydipping?" But the short guy only laughed, grabbing Sammy's leg underwater, succeeding into sinking the big moose he was.   
ＦＩＮ.


End file.
